Banana Cream Baseball
by Celestial Sunberry
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. I simply thought this would make for a good story.
1. Default Chapter

~***BANANA CREAM BASEBALL***~  
  
  
A CROSSOVER OF FINAL FANTASY IX AND VARIOUS THINGS, TO BE EXACT  
  
(BEWARE OF INCORRECT GRAMMAR~I try, but like Grimwood, I'm not too hip @ it!  
Also, this is my first try at a writing a crossover that makes sense,  
so my writing isn't all that up to par, but it'll do~If you have any comments  
or suggestions about my blahzae, feel free to write me at   
saberclaws_2000@yahoo.com)  
  
By: Hoegoe Shinseki  
  
  
::PART ONE::  
  
  
Wispy clouds brushed past the Hilda Garde IV, riding on the   
brinks of the wind. Like a soaring eagle they arced across   
the sapphire sky, exhilarated beyond all comparison as the stiff   
breeze rushed past the airship as it sped on towards Lindblum.   
Wings outstretched, the gargantuan ship wove like a caltrop through the   
labyrinth of grassy mountains crowned with pearl clouds. Its many colored   
sides gleamed in the dazzling sun, its glory evident. Down below, the Mist  
Continent loomed, shrouded in a blanket of low haze.   
Zidane stood at the helm, icy blue eyes watching carefully as he   
maneuvered through the South Boundary Gate and on towards Lindblum.   
Monkey tail twitching, the Genome paused lazily as the Falcon Gate  
materialized. Its silver thresholds were open, the vermillion crest of the   
falcon split in half. Engines whirring, Zidane brushed the dust off his  
half-tux, then scratched his head a moment before turning to see who was   
coming down the walk. It was his wife, Queen Garnet of Alexandria, who   
appeared cheerful. Walking, her long, ebon hair surged back and forth as  
a few stray locks escaped her golden barret. Small almond eyes blinking,   
Garnet strode like a panther towards her husband.  
"Hey," she gave a rakish smile.  
"Hey," he replied back with a sly look. Garnet rolled her eyes, arms akimbo. "What? What'd I'd do?"  
"Stop flirting."  
"As you wish, m'lady," he laughed.  
"Alrighty..." she gave him a skeptical look, slender form in an   
unsure stance. "When will you be back?"  
"'Round nightfall. Don't worry, I'll be back by then. And if not..."  
"And if not," she finished, "you'll have to clean Bahamut's scales." Zidane gave a couple of short laughs, his face askew. Trying to put aside his "worries," he grasped his wife in a swift hug.  
"Aaaarrrrrrgggghhh!"  
"Is that a grimace?" Garnet teased.  
Zidane pulled away, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "He's a behemoth. Behemoth equals big. 'Sides," he thumped his chest, "he might think I'm some kind of a snack. But then, he might not 'cuz I'm such a stud..."  
Garnet's face was livid with sarcasm, "Uh-huh. Well, just don't be late."  
She whipped around, prancing daintily back to the cabin. Zidane shook his   
head. However did she accept his proposal? But then, she HAD married him  
in Condie Pete, even if it was for a "limited time only."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sweltering sun cast its brutal rays down upon the newly built Chocobo  
Track in the Industrial District of Lindblum. Sweat dribbled down the   
faces of the riders, not from the heat only. Zidane brushed back a lock   
of his thick blonde hair, startling blue eyes blinking rapidly. The smell  
of leather bubbled up towards his nose like a feted swamp as his gloved  
fingers sifted off the tiny granules of leather on the reins. Shifting   
uncomfortably in his racing harness, Zidane adjusted his helm, then reached   
down to pet the pearl white feathers of his chocobo that were nearly pasted   
upon its damp skin. He would have stayed in the shade but he was in the   
next race.  
Leather creaked as Mojoa, his pearlescent steed, bent down with  
his golden beak to scratch a nearby itch on his leg. Silver talons   
glinting in the sunlight, he pulled up his leg in a rather awkward position   
to scratch above his eye as well. Zidane, still getting used to his   
chocobo's odd behavior of twisting himself into knots, bounced up and down,   
sliding somewhat off his saddle for but a moment.  
"Mojoa," Zidane gave him the "you are being naughty" look.  
Mojoa shrugged, crystal green eyes turning puppy-dog like. He  
hunkered down, feet wedging into the essonite colored sand in an "I'm   
sorry" stance. Suddenly, a large horn bellowed over the roar of the crowd  
as the last league for the race came to a close. An emerald chocobo was   
in the lead, followed closely by a ruby red slightly outstretching an ebon  
bird with feral eyes.  
Zidane sighed under his breath, a slight hissing among the din   
of the denizens and tourists in the colossal, brightly colored stands.   
Gulping slightly, the Genome straightened as Mojoa's head cracked up,   
muscles tweaking lightly as his proud eyes looked onward. Zidane gave an   
incoherent cluck, pressing against the sides of the riding bird.  
The harrowing race ended with the cardinal in first, the deep  
lime second, and the black in third. Among the chaos of birds ruffling   
themselves and the ruby, its rider caught Zidane's eye. Zidane grinned   
and gave a thumbs up sign. Good for Vivi.  
The announcer's voice blared out as the last of the race's contests   
cleared the field.   
"Race number fourty-seven, staring Zidane on Mojoa, Harry Potter   
with Skoots, Eiko on Josephinnia and last, but not least, Ash on Enyata.   
Please welcome them into the competition!"  
The crowd cheered dutifully, some hopping up and down in   
anticipation. Zidane's heart when up and down with them.   
Mojoa gave a snooty movement at the other chocobos with his head   
as they trotted into the boxes for momentary relief.   
"Luck, Eiko."  
"Sure, Zidane, only I'm planning on winning," she replied with a   
huff and brushed a couple of purple locks out of her hair. "I'm gonna  
make Father Cid proud of me!"  
Without warning a large explosion echoed ahead and they were off.   
Zidane leaned forward as the sultry wind blasted into his face, body rigid   
with concentration as he went into a three-point. The lush colors of the   
course flashed by him as they prepared for the first jump. Mojoa's   
strong-headedness thrived as he charged to counter the leafy wall. Muscles   
forwarding, the white chocobo cleared the fence with ease. They pounded   
down upon the earth, dust licking up in their wake. Behind them, Harry and   
Skooter followed, Harry still disoriented from his little chess game with   
Voldemort the day before. As they rounded one of the many sharp bends,   
Eiko gained a bit of leeway as Skoots stumbled temporarily. Eiko shot past   
him, a mad grin on her face. Behind her came Ash, shouting to his mount   
that "he can do it!"  
Ignoring the chaos behind them, Zidane and Mojoa headed towards   
the finish, weaving their way around the treacherous pits and traps that   
would bog down a racer and his/her rider if they went off the main course.   
Feathers streaming, they seemed as one, flying over the landscape, the crowd   
roaring in their ears with elation. Steely claws digging into the ground,   
Mojoa ran pell-mell towards the finish line of fine chalk. Suddenly, Zidane   
caught something in the corner of his eye. It was Eiko, urging her mount to   
run faster. However, Josephinnia could do no more as she strained to please   
her rider, but to no avail. Zidane turned back and slanted down towards   
Mojoa's neck, letting himself feel the thriving beat of the chocobo's   
strides below him, the jarring rock comforting.   
"You can do it," he told Mojoa, heart pounding with the beating   
of his life-blood.  
Mojoa's shadowy green eyes narrowed, his stride lengthened as he   
rushed on towards home. They finished ahead of Eiko and Scoots, faces   
filled with excitement. Zidane gave a thumbs up sign towards the box he   
knew Uncle Cid, his wife, Hilda, and Garnet would be sitting as he received   
his large golden trophy. He could feel them smiling back as he swung off   
Mojoa's back, taking the reins off his proud mount's head as they cleared   
the field. It was a nice day for winning.   
Zidane lead Mojoa towards the stables, stretching his muscles and   
presumed a rather splendid look.   
"You! I can't believe YOU!" Eiko jumped out from behind the side   
of the wooden barn, eyes glinting. "I CAN'T believe it!" she screamed.  
Mojoa jerked back in surprise, then collected himself hurriedly.   
He hissed at her, feathers bristling at the minuscule brat.  
"What's you problem!?" the summon mage shrieked like a prairie   
merlin.  
"Eiko, calm down," Zidane tried to placate her, arms shaking in   
front of him in an almost pleading gesture.  
"You wanna know, well do you? You BEAT me, you and that STUPID   
chocobo AND-!!!"  
"Ah, SHUDDUP!" Moe, Larry, and Curly came up beside her.  
"Yeah," Curly tried to agree with Moe.  
"You shuddup too!" he smacked Curly.  
"Warahh!" Curly gave them his famous wave.  
"C'mon, guys, let's go and leave this liddle brat to her own   
thing," Moe commanded and they tripped crazily away.  
Eiko was full of fury. Before she could go off on another tangent,   
Zidane gave an innocent look at his chocobo and back to Eiko.  
"Sorry, Eiko, but I gotta go."  
He walked off, leaving her screeching at him.  
Mojoa simply snorted, golden beak clacking in disdained annoyance.  
The barn was cool, filled with the musky scent of used tack and   
such. Taking off Mojoa's harness and bridle, the handsome brigand treaded   
wearily to the chocobo bath racks. Today had been a long day, even it is   
was mid-afternoon. Mojoa followed willingly, mildly sedated from so much   
running. Grabbing the sky blue hose, Zidane gave the vermillion pump a yank.   
Cold water spewed from its brass mouth, spraying all over Zidane. It was   
shocking at first but it felt so good that he simply let its refreshing   
contents pour over him. Mojoa gave a horrific squawk, snatching the hose   
away from his "master." Zidane jumped and swivelled rapidly. He met eye to   
eye with Mojoa, who held the hose in his mouth, a pouty look on his face and   
a fierce look in his eye.   
Zidane took the hint.  
When finished, they returned to the main stable halls. Finding a   
new stall with freshly packed hay, Zidane turned the chocobo into it.   
Filling a large bucket of water, he dragged it inside and watched as Mojoa   
drank it slowly down. Turning, he strode out to find some pellets. Taking   
a nearby bucket and a shovel, he came upon his treasure soon enough. When   
he returned, Mojoa had nestled himself in a nearby corner. But there was   
something queer about the way he was resting...  
In his gnarled talons the oversized bird clutched a large sapphire   
orb. Dark and light mists swirled within as if a storm were brewing   
somewhere. Behind the screen of scintillating fog a myriad of colors   
twinkled in the distance, depths fathomless as the darkest abyss within the   
foreboding reaches of time. A strange aurora emitted from the odd-crafted   
stone, pale as the moon's halo and darker than the songs of those who stood   
of the brink of a chasm, waiting for something to wrench them away from Gaia.  
Zidane found himself entranced.  
"Where did you get this?" he whispered.  
Mojoa stopped peering into its depths for a moment. His eyes were   
changed, filled with a sense of awesome wonder.  
"Can I see it?" Zidane inquired.   
The chocobo nodded silently, and placed the jewel into Zidane's   
waiting palm. Tucking his head under his wing, he fell fast asleep.  
Zidane coked his head, icy blue oracles slitted and gawking mildly   
at the spinning shadows of life gyrated beneath him.  
"Another world," he breathed cautiously. "I wish I could see   
exactly where this place was..."  
His head began to throb. Sounds like those of one walking down   
an iron hallway echoed loudly in his ears, threatening to burst his eardrums   
any moment. And then it stopped.  
Slowly, the dilatory ball came to life, magic rippling like   
microscopic waves about its almost spherical form. It rose into the air,   
tilting as it began to spun. Obsidian, silver, and white light flashed   
around it, sparks emitting from out of nowhere. Faster and faster it   
whirled in mid air. Zidane felt himself being pulled into an unknown   
vortex of darkness. The stable around him swirled into a muddy morass of   
colors as something yanked him closer and closer into the whirpool of magic   
held within the ball. And then, as the familiarness of the stable and a   
squeaking of the now-awakened Mojoa, everything turned into a distant   
blackness he could not recall. The scions of the past had Called him, and   
he had come...  
  
  
T.B.C. In...*drum roll* PART TWO!!!!  
[Don't you love me?] 


	2. Chaos And KUR-SPLAT!

BANANA CREAM BASEBALL  
~Hoegoe Shinseki~  
  
::PART TWO::  
  
"CHAOS AND KUR-SPLAT!!!"  
  
  
He was floating in an abyss, rambling up a stairway of darkness the   
rolled up towards the zenith of the blue-black heavens. Somewhere in the   
unperceivable distance the X-Men theme played, its constant beat quaking   
towards him and fading into the aloof horizon around him. Its beat   
intrigued him. Unable to stop himself, his body began to jerk in time with   
the music. And then...  
  
"Hey, mister, are you alright?" a little boy in ragged cloths tugged   
at his sleeve.  
  
"Oh," Zidane moaned groggily, "What happened?" he rubbed the bruise at   
the nape of his neck.  
  
"You fell down," the beggar squeaked. "Why do you have a tail?"   
  
"For looks," he murmured. "Thanks, kid."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The wiry moocher looked straight at him, unnatural violet eyes curious.   
With a instant twitch, he was gone, spartleing away among a throng of   
hard-looking people. Where was he?   
  
His memory hit him like a sack of potatoes. Garnet would fry him if he   
didn't get back home to Lindblum Castle by night. Unless, perhaps, he   
did get back on time, which was, indeed, unlikely. Until then...  
  
Nitid oracles blinking, Zidane studied his surrounding. Just where was   
this place with some many foreign objects and underdeveloped technology?   
Everything was so...different...  
  
Clasping the cold iron bench, he shifted uncomfortably as his ears adjusted   
to the jarring sounds of music, cars, and the usual cacophony of voices.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" a husky voiced asked.  
  
Zidane shrugged and studied the diminutive form of what looked like a rat   
in an overside outfit. Hefting himself upon the bench, the brown rat   
fingered his beard tentatively.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" the stranger questioned.  
  
"Zidane," he gave an abrupt nod of his head in greeting.   
  
"I am Splinter," he whispered hoarsely, "Are you Ninja?"  
  
Zidane gave him a queer look. "No, I don't like pedestrians while sword   
fighting, man." He jumped up, monkey tail curled up. "Later." He followed,   
placing his hands in his pockets and hunching down.  
  
He walked for about an hour, watching the cars roll by him, horns calling.   
The hapless thug's feet drooped, step and attitude muted. Soon, it began to   
drizzle, stone-cold rain splattering about him in tintinnabulation.   
  
He had learned much about this place from listening to the conversations   
that drifted by. Still, he hadn't a clue as to where his was. Stepping up   
to a light, he prodded a nearby man in a colossal, long-tailed coat.   
  
"Yeah?" the man asked with his gutteral voice and hunkered his fisherman's   
hat over his face. "What, you wanna buy a watch?"  
  
"No," he shot back, "Just where the heck are we!?"  
  
"No need to get upset, mister. We're in Manhattan, like, New York,   
dude. You know, you're missing the opportunity of your lifetime--"  
  
"Thanks, pal!" Zidane cut in cheerily. He was already feeling better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Muke Skyjogger's turn. He licked his whiskers, beady eyes hopeful   
as he stepped up to the plate, neon pink light saber bat at-the-ready. He   
glanced to his left and to his right. Another home run and his team,   
Friskie's Gourmet, would win the Intergalactic Species Baseball Tournament.   
Fur bristling, the tiny mouse spat on the ground, ready to take on that home   
run.  
  
"Feel the Force," he chanted. "The Force will guide you."  
  
The mouse closed his bright eyes, mind feeling. Pikachu took his chance.   
When he had see Muke's saber, he had the most absurd idea that he MUST play   
with it. After all, what harm could he do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You illegitimate hamburger greased over with turtle spit!" Muke screamed   
at Pikachu, who was fleeing merrily before him.  
  
"Pi-ka-CHU!" Pikachu yelled back. CRASH! He stumbled into Zidane.  
  
"Wohohhh! What the-??"   
  
Pikachu bounded into the soaked Zidane, knocking him flat against the   
wet pavement of Central Park. Pausing on his chest, Pikachu glared at   
Zidane. Lightning cracking at his cheeks, Pikachu stole Zidane's blue   
ribbon in half a second. Before the Genome could truly react, Pikachu   
sailed over him.  
  
"PIKACHUUUU!"   
  
Muke Skyjogger scurried after the blazing yellow streak of Pikachu like a   
cheetah in the heyday of a hunt.  
  
"Not again," someone, the gargoyle Hudson, said in a gruff voice as he   
approached, followed closely by Bronx.  
  
Dizzily, Zidane propped himself up by the elbows and accepted Hudson's   
waiting hand. Smiling, Hudson helped him up. Zidane dusted himself off,   
though he did more to ruin his soaked clothing than help it. Oh well...  
  
"Come with me, boy. We'll get your ribbon back from the scoundrel. Bronx   
can track him," he grinned at the "doggish" gargoyle. Bronx beamed back at   
him, saffron eyes leering.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth sauntered in his precarious, ominous castle. Outside, grim winds   
swept gloomy purple clouds across the skyline, a sea of green, pink and   
gold sky beneath. He could feel the storm waiting, prowling deep inside   
its lair, waiting to kidnap its next victim with its chaotic fury. The air  
was warm and stale; the waiting was endless.   
  
Down below, the labyrinth loomed over the barren landscape, its hidden   
talents adumbrated, its magical beasts locked inside. They, like the storm,   
were waiting for something new to come along...  
  
Jareth had made many adjustments since his evolvement with Sara.   
Unfortunately, his wife did not care to run the labyrinth again, especially   
with the new gimmicks he had placed inside.   
  
Jareth scowled. Who was going to be his test myrmidon? Who was dumb   
enough to do it, or smart enough? Aha! One of his crystal balls would   
tell him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
